


Как лед на голову

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Drabbles, G - PG13 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: J. Daniels<br/>Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Как лед на голову"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как лед на голову

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: J. Daniels  
> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Как лед на голову"

Первым был малой Гласса, Эйдан, потом Амелл и далее по очереди. Очереди из тех, кто жаждал поглазеть на участие Джареда в Айс Бакет Челлендж, иначе говоря, на состояние пушистой прически Сэма десятого сезона после опорожнения на нее ведра воды со льдом. Это могло выйти забавно, по-дурацки, сексуально, несравненно по-падалечьи.

Дженсена вызывали на испытание столько же раз, если не больше. Он перевел сумму на счет фонда помощи больным со свойственной ему ледяной непробиваемостью, которая, как он полагал, искупила отсутствие льда. Ему тоже хотелось облить Джареда.

«Я буду с тобой нежен, чувак, обещаю».

«Вот, посмотри тематическое видео с Мишей, оно тебя остудит. А я поучаствую материально».

Целый день Джаред продолжал упираться как мул, юлил, вскидывал порхающие руки в предупреждающих жестах и от души посылал к черту на рога или на площадку. Это не сработало против Дженсена-чувака-которому-невозможно-отказать. То есть временами представлялось Джареду возможным — отказать, но не в таком пустяке, от упоминания о котором в его глазах вспыхивали хмурые болотные огни. Дженсен наполнил переносной винчестеровский холодильник водой и ледяными кубиками.

«…Холодно. Спасибо, большое спасибо!» — с доброжелательной готовностью отреагировал Джаред на камеру, после того как поток обрушился на него и сбил с головы солнцезащитные очки. 

Он охарактеризовал себя псом, но нет. Когда угодно, только не сейчас. Он дрожал, как лист на ветру. Большой. Худой — почти на просвет. Мокрый. Бурый — цвета рубашки Сэма — лист. Его надо либо спрятать от всех в гербарий (Дженсен еще не придумал как, но он работает в этом направлении уже почти десять лет) для личного пользования, либо, что практичнее, просто высушить под горячей водой. Но это чуть позже, когда смех отпустит.

Дженсен ржал и ржал, ему нравилась сама мысль поливать Джареда, смывать с него наносное, обнажая любимую сердцевину своей любимой половины, гадать — а вдруг он подрастет еще на дюйм-два после полива. Во всех местах, о господи, да.

— Эй, Дженсен, ты хорошо прицелился, — голос Джареда взмыл высоко вверх, когда он отряхивался. Капля воды долетела до Дженсена и упала на губу, он ее слизал. Вкус замерзшего Джареда.

На Джареде полотенце и кривая улыбка. Он лохматил пальцами слипшиеся волосы, на ширинке темнело влажное пятно, но ни куска льда не осталось. Если бы не барахлящее плечо, то Джаред развил бы бурную деятельность по увлечению Дженсена в игру по сценарию «Девяти с половиной недель» тут же, на берегу озера, где Винчестерам предстояло провести несколько экранных минут братского умиротворенного ничегонеделанья. Перерыв между съемками, Джаред на ветру — лучше поспешить. Дженсен развернул его за промокшие плечи в сторону трейлера.

— Тебе не понравилось? — спросил, когда они оказались вдвоем, вне взглядов, шуток и сочувствия съемочной группы.

— Все ради больных боковым амиотрофическим склерозом. Не ради твоего веселья, — за желчью в голосе прорывался смешок. Джаред никогда не скрывал: ему в кайф смотреть, как смеется Дженсен. Так что дело не только в благотворительности.

— О'кей, ради веселья фанов. — Дженсен помог ему высвободиться из прилипших к коже Сэмовых шмоток, разделся следом и зашел в душевую кабину. Джаред замешкался позади. — Давай-ка помоем тебя, наденем слинг и уложим под одеяло. Согреем, Джаред, очень.

— По сравнению со мной ты слишком сухой. Как щепка. Только тронешь тебя вот тут, — кончиками пальцев Джаред погладил его ниже поясницы, — загоришься же. Поэтому, старина… - Дженсен застыл, не оглядываясь. Кто-то собирался нарушить их правило — не устраивать шутки друг над другом, но он догадался, что произойдет вслед за шумным дыханием Джареда и поцелуем в затылок. А следовательно, это не считалось розыгрышем. — Встречайте, дамы и господа, увлажненный и охлажденный, Дженсен Эклз, здесь и сейчас, не для посторонних глаз.

Его окатило с головы до ног. Джаред подготовил очень холодную и очень насыщенную льдом воду, арктическую просто. В момент, когда она соприкоснулась с Дженсеном и отвратительный гогот Джареда зазвучал в ушах вместе со звенью залившейся в них жидкости, его накрыло отрезвляющим чувством любви. Как это обычно бывает у него рядом с Джаредом, но еще сильнее. Отплевываясь, Дженсен сказал:

— Хитрожопый ты говнюк.

— Ну согласись, — просиял тот, — для тебя это было внезапно, как наша любовь.

— Нет, заслуженно и предсказуемо, как ты, Джаред, это не могло не случиться. Иди ко мне.

Поскольку обливание Дженсена произошло не в рамках благотворительной эстафеты, для потомков не осталось видео, Джаред был единственным зрителем. Но он поклялся, что никогда не забудет о том, как музыкально перестукивались их зубы во время согревающего поцелуя взасос, который последовал после.

 


End file.
